


Nanny Niall (continued from deansammycas)

by juliaock



Category: One Direction
Genre: BDSM, F/M, FUCK, I hate myself, Kidnapping, This isn't tumblr, ddm, fuck my life, hahahahah, i wrote this at 1:02 am, ok nobody will read these anymore, one direction - Freeform, some shit happens, soooo, this is a continuation from another story that was lasted updated in 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaock/pseuds/juliaock
Summary: Niall is a nanny (read chapters 1-4 for background information).





	Nanny Niall (continued from deansammycas)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nanny Niall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077644) by [deansammycas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansammycas/pseuds/deansammycas). 



> Camera Dolan is Cole the pizza delivery guy. Everyone mentioned in the characters section will be included in this story.

When we got home from the mall that day, Niall demanded that I go to my room. “Why? You’re so annoying, what is wrong with you?” I screamed at him.

“Because I said so and I’m the nanny,” Niall said back in an angly toe. I got scared so I stomped noisily up to my bedroom. I sat quietly for a few minutes before Niall walked in calmly.

He rips off his pants and whips them straight at my face. The zipper lodges into my tear duct and it starts to burn violently.

“Ow!” I start screaming loudly to get Niall’s attention. “The stupid zipper is caught in my tear duct and hurts real bad!”

“Oh crap!” Niall yelled back, still walking around without pants. “We need to get you to a doctor! And fast!”

Just then a yellow lamborghini pulls into my driveway and Camera Dolan sprints out of the car on crutches. “Emma!” He yells. “I know that we’ve only talked a handful of times, but I’m in love with you! You’re the love of my life. I want to secrete on your face. I mean, uhh. I want to ma-”

“What do you think you’re doing, Camera Dolan?” Niall asks angrily. “Get away from Emma, she needs to go to the hospital. Get away now or we will get a restraining order against you.”

“Both of you shut up and someone take me to the hospital before I die. This hurts so bad and I’m in so much pain. You guys both suck. Take me to the hospital now!” I yelled.

“Oh crap, Emma’s dying. We need to take her to the hospital now!” Niall yelled. He picked me up bridal style and sprinted out the window. He fell and broke his legs and arms, leaving nobody to carry me. I fell on the ground and cracked my head open. The force of the impact freed the zipper from my tear duct but now I was going to bleed to death.

“Somebody help me!” I called. “I need to go to the hospital!” My ugly neighbor Johnny Man comes running from his house naked (because he’s part of a nudist colony) and yells, “I’m a nurse practitioner. I can help!” He picks me up from the ground and quickly carries me into his house.

Just then I realized that this was not Johnny Man and that it was some creepy pervert looking to get his rocks off. The creepy man takes off his disguise and screams, “You probably thought that I was Johnny Man, your ugly, nudist, nurse practitioner neighbor or some creepy pervert looking to get his rocks off! But you’re wrong! I’m Camera Dolan, and if you won’t love me maybe I’ll just have to force you to!”

He locked the door and threw me to the ground, kicking me heftily in the groin. I screamed in pain before I yelled out, “Ni! Come help me! Camera Dolan kidnapped me! Help! Someone help!”

Camera Dolan laughed and took out his phone to take a video of me. “Nobody can help you now, you stupid, ugly, fat, worthless, dumb, sack of trash! I had my whole house noise-proofed so nobody can hear your screams!” He laughed wickedly before posting the video on his Snapchat story along with a selfie that had fantastic lighting.

Camera Dolan picked me up and carried me into his basement which was designed to look exactly like Monica’s apartment from Friends. “Wait. Did you design your bedroom to look like Monica’s from Friends?” I asked Camera Dolan when he let me go.

“Why, yes! I was hoping you’d notice. You have a great taste in TV shows,” he said to me, clapping his hands together with finality.

When I thought that my situation couldn't get any better, Nash Grier walks out from what looked like a bathroom in only a towel and went up to Camera Dolan. He grabbed Camera Dolan's soft, supple, moisturized, tender hands and asked, "Can I suck your toes?"

Camera Dolan laughed at his stupid question and said, "No, sweetie. But you can help me put my own toes into my own butt."

Nash squealed with glee and gave me a hearty smirk. He grabbed Camera Dolan's thicc, juicy booty and licked it heartily. "Oh, honey! Don't forget that we need to buy you the Juicy Sweatsuit that you want. Don't let me forget!" He kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and skipped away heartily after giving me a wink and blowing me a kiss.

Oh. I need a hero! (*cue song from Shrek 2*)


End file.
